GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger
The GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger is a custom multi-mode mobile suit, it is featured in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER and the manga series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ ASTRAY. Technology & Combat Characteristics A customized GAT-01A1 Dagger used by the Phantom Pain unit. Besides the change in color, Slaughter Dagger is modified to be lighter and has its OS adjusted for better performance. Furthermore, it is equipped with an improved, higher output AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker as part of its standard equipment, granting it full flight capability in the atmosphere as well as improved mobility in space. The Slaughter Dagger's armament is largely identical to Dagger's, except that it uses a MX703G beam rifle instead of the handheld machine gun or the M703 beam rifle. Due to the use of the Aile Striker, it also has an extra pair of beam sabers. When necessary, the Aile Striker can be replaced by other Striker Packs more suited for the situation. Like the Dagger, Slaughter Dagger has laminated armor to protect vital areas. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung II" 40mm Multi-barrel CIWS :The Slaughter Dagger mounts two "Igelstellung II" 40mm multi-barrel CIWS guns in its head to shoot down incoming missiles or enemies at close range. Unlike the earlier G-project machines and Strike Dagger's, these CIWS are smaller in caliber to increase the amount of ammunition available. Like the other suits, the CIWS can automatically engage incoming enemy units by using the FCS automatic control system. ;*ES01 Beam Saber :A pair of beam sabers of the model ES01 are mounted on the side armors when in not use. They serve as the suit's main close combat weapon. Another identical pair are mounted on the Aile Striker. ;*12.5mm Anti-infantry Gun :One in each foot, these guns are used to shoot down enemy soldiers on the ground and are powerful enough to cause severe damage to an area covered with humans. They are installed to avoid the criticism that against infantry, MS’s weapons are overkill. ;*Shield :The same shield as used by GAT-01 Strike Dagger, it is meant to intercept attacks that the pilot cannot, or will not dodge. The shield is also anti-beam coated and can block or deflect energy based attacks from beam weapons. However, the shield has its limit and can be damaged or even destroyed by extremely powerful attack, such as a positron cannon blast. ;*MX703G Beam Rifle :The primary handheld ranged weapon of the suit. Its outer appearance is identical to the GAU-8M2 52mm Machine Gun, but its internal component has been changed to those of a beam rifle's. It is a trial weapon that serves as proof that shell and beam firing weapons can co-exist on a common platform. Special Equipment & Features ;*Striker Pack System :The Slaughter Dagger retains the ability to mount Striker Packs like the original Dagger, granting it the ability to adapt to different combat situations easily. ;*Laminated Armor :Like the Dagger, Slaughter Dagger is equipped with a modified laminated armor made of heat-resistant ablative gel DPX-30, which is more commonly used by warships for atmospheric re-entry. While this offered no increased protection against projectile weapons, it provided defense against mobile suit-scale beam weaponry. History During the First Alliance-PLANT War, the Earth Alliance created the GAT-01A1 Dagger, a mass-produced version of the prototype GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. However due to its high production cost, the EA instead mass-produced the more simplified GAT-01 Strike Dagger during the war and resumed production of the Dagger only after the war ended. The Slaughter Dagger is a special variation of the Dagger used by Phantom Pain special forces unit under the command of Logos. As a result, the Slaughter Daggers were used in many inhuman operations conducted by the Phantom Pain on Earth and in space. In CE 73, a group of Martians came with the Acidalium to the Earth Sphere to check the situation and to meet with representatives of all superpowers. During the first meeting between the Martians and members of the EA (which were actually part of the Phantom Pain), the group was "greeted" by Slaughter Daggers. Shortly afterwards, another battle ensued and the Martians eventually fled. The group then reached the Orb Union but the Phantom Pain insisted that Orb helped them destroy the Martians. To keep this operation a secret, five Orb pilots were given Slaughter Daggers, each mounting a different Striker Pack, to attack the Acdialium. The whole task force was led by Phantom Pain and GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir pilot Sven Cal Payang. After the Mars ship left Orb's territory, the task force split up and attacked the ship. The Sword Slaughter Dagger, piloted by Hoskin Gira Sakato, used his rocket anchor to tether the Acidalium to the sea floor, while Gard Dell Hokuha in his Lightning Slaughter Dagger and Sars Sehm Elia in her Launcher Slaughter Dagger used their ranged weapons to attack the ship from afar. In the meantime, Vanfeldt Ria Lindsay in his Slaughter Dagger and Waid Rabby Nadaga in his Slaughter Dagger IWSP fought against the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray, piloted by Ergnes Brahe. Hoskin was eventually defeated by Nahe Herschel in his GSF-YAM02 Guardshell, while both Sars and Gard were taken down by ZAFT pilot Isaac Mau in his TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound, who accompanied the Acidalium on orders from PLANT Supreme Council chairman Gilbert Durandal. Vanfelt was then shot down by Ergnes, while Waid's IWSP pack was taken by Sven (who had lost his own Noir Striker), causing the reckless Orb pilot to crash into the waters. Some time later, several Slaughter Daggers under the command of Sven were used to completely destroy a supposed terrorist training camp. After that, a large Phantom Pain unit, which included multiple Slaughter Daggers attacked the DSSD space station to steal the GSX-401FW Stargazer. During the attack, they fought against the UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom as well as the Stargazer. Eventually, the Phantom Pain fleet was destroyed. Picture Gallery 54974554201110182137223305532136277 002.jpg Slaughterdaggerdm9.jpg Gat-01a2r-aqme-x02.jpg|GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X02 Sword Slaughter Dagger Gat-01a2r-aqme-x03.jpg|GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Slaughter Dagger Gat-01a2r-p202qx.jpg|GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-M1 Slaughter Dagger IWSP Gat-01a2r-p204qx.jpg|GAT-01A2R+P204QX Lightning Slaughter Dagger gat-01a2r-shield.jpg|Shield gat-333-gau-8m2.jpg|Beam Rifle Slaughter Dagger.png Slaughter Dagger Attack.png Jet-slaughter-dagger-GBD.png SlaughterDaggerBattleDestiny.png Gunpla HG 105Slaughter Dagger Cover.png|1/144 HG SEED "GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger" (2006): box art Notes *In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray, Waid Rabby Nadaga's Slaughter Dagger is shown to be using the P202QX IWSP. However, the lineart that is released later shows it to be using the AQM/E-M1 IWSP. External links *GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger on MAHQ.net *GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X02 Sword Slaughter Dagger on MAHQ.net *GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Slaughter Dagger on MAHQ.net *GAT-01A2R+P202QX Slaughter Dagger IWSP on MAHQ.net *GAT-01A2R+P204QX Lightning Slaughter Dagger on MAHQ.net